mcmobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ender Dragon
'''The Ender Dragon Boss '''is a boss mob that spawns naturally in the End Dimension. It is one of the two boss mobs in Minecraft, the other being is the Wither Boss. Attack The Ender Dragon attacks players with its mouth, which can damage the player, all mobs, and destroy all blocks except obsidian, end stone, or Bedrock After 1.9 **After 1.9 Update, the dragon will shoot a purple particle towards the player called "Dragon Breath ". It will damage and knockback the player. After shooting the breath, it will start attacking the player. **The Ender Dragon's charge attack will knockback the player. *Sometimes, the Ender Dragon will return to the center of the island to shoot dragon breath again. *It will defend obsidian pillars Defense The player can defend themself with the following items: Armor **Diamond Armor is required to fight the Ender Dragon , as it has the biggest strength from all mobs (15 at non-armed players). Pumpkin *A Pumpkin can be useful too, as the player can wear them and avoid endermen. However, the player will not be able to see well after wearing it. Ender Pearls *Ender Pearls can be used to teleport the player when the Ender Dragon attacks, so they won't get damaged. Glass Bottles *A Glass Bottle is useless, as when the dragon shoots her breath, the player can right-click and trap the breath into the bottle. This way the player won't suffer damage from the breath. Combat The Ender Dragon has the second highest health in Minecraft (200 health points), making her very hard to fight. The player may have: * Bow * Sword * Enchantments * Food * Potions Obsidian Pillars Obsidian pillars spawn naturally in the End dimension. They can be used to heal the Ender Dragon, once damaged. They are Obsidian towers that have a Bedrock block at the top. At the top of the Bedrock an Ender Crystal spawns, which heals the Ender Dragon. This can be easily destroyed by hand. However, in Survival the easiest way to destroy an Ender Crystal, is with a Bow. Once all the Ender Crystals are destroyed, the Ender Dragon will not regenerate health anymore, making it easier to kill. After you killed the Ender Dragon Once the dragon gets killed it will start "melting" and make an explosion once completely destroyed. After 1.9, the ender dragon, once almost killed, it will return at the center of the island and once killed, it will start its death animation. The player must kill the ender dragon, so he/she can return back to the Overworld or else he/she will be trapped at the end untill he/she kills the dragon or die. Respawning The ender dragon can be respawned if the player places end crystals on each side of the exit portal. This will also respawn the end crystals that are on top of the pillars. The revived ender dragon will drop less XP and will not drop a dragon egg. The end crystals that you place will explode after the ender dragon is revived. (1.9+). Trivia * The Ender Dragon could formerly be damaged from Snow Golems, snowballs, eggs, and fishing rods but it will not anymore after 1.9. * On console edition, at the two tallest Obsidian pillars, they spawn Iron Bars too. Iron bars are gonna be spawned in PC, in 1.9. * Notch was confirmed the Ender Dragon is a female and her name is Jean. * Notch also originally planned to add a Red Dragon that would spawn in caves for the player to tame and help fight the Ender Dragon Category:Mobs Category:Bosses Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Vanilla Category:End Mobs